


Detroit become submissive

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Gavin, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Gavin Reed, Humiliation, Implied Punishment, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rule Breaking, Submissive Simon, dom!gavin reed, dominant Gavin, implied BDSM, no beta we die like men, should i make them fuck?, sub!Simon, sub!pl600
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short lil dom/sub fluff. Simon purposely breaks a rule to get gavin's attention.





	Detroit become submissive

            About 3 months into his freedom, Simon received a message while he was watching the children at work.

_G: Hey, this is Gavin. Hope you don’t mind, but I got your number from Connor._

_S: What can I do for you, detective?_

_G: Just call me Gavin. This has nothing to do with work, it’s a personal message._

            Simon was always somewhat apprehensive about strangers; a result of his programing to protect children. On top of his base programming, he recalled the stories of the man’s aggressive nature that Connor shared.

 

_S: What do you need, Gavin?_

            Simon was expecting to receive a request to babysit, as he was sure the man only knew about what his model could do. But, it seemed Gavin was a man of surprises.

_G: Are you free tonight for dinner?_

*** 6 months later

 

Soft clicking against hard concrete accompanied the rustle of the brown bag in Simon’s grip as he entered the precinct. Gavin had forgotten his lunch and asked Simon to stop by the Chicken Feed and get him a burger with fries, to Simon’s disappointment. The meal was far too unhealthy for Gavin, but his protests only fell on dead ears. Sighing, he approached the front desk; noting the Traci that sat before him. After the AI received rights, they were free to spend their time as they pleased. This particular model must have been tired of the lifestyle she was designed for, not that Simon was judging. She seemed happy, and that’s all that mattered.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” Her tone was gentle as she spoke, leaning into the desk as Simon approached. With an innocent smile, Simon responded. “I’m here to see Detective Reed. He asked me to bring him a lunch.” A knowing smirk tugged at her perfect lips as she gestured to the security door. “He should be at his desk. You’re welcome to stay for his lunch, Simon.”

“Thank you?” A puzzled look plastered itself to Simon’s face. How did she know his name? He never mentioned it to her. Perhaps she knew him from the footage of Markus’ peaceful revolution? That wouldn’t make sense though, as he shared the same face with every other male PL600; he also lacked any distinct features such as different colored eyes or scars that would differentiate him from other PL600s. Shaking it off, he convinced himself that Gavin must have put his name on an appointment catalogue with his model number; convincing the front desk android that he was just a delivery guy.  

Walking through the security doors, Simon found himself in the hustle and bustle of the station. With the recent acquirement of rights, some humans were less than pleased. The rate of android hate crimes had spiked initially, dying down after a few months. These officers were more than likely still catching up on the cases that had been piling up.

Looking at the desks as he walked, Simon found Gavin’s desk. Setting the to-go box on his desk, Simon took the open chair next to it; waiting for his boyfriend to come back. Flicking through one of the station’s magazines, Simon waited 20 minutes; his attention being pulled back to the seat in front of him when he heard someone drop themselves down. Gavin, with all the grace of a brick wall, slammed himself down into the chair; ignoring the blond as he opened the box, scowl growing before he looked up at the android. “Really? Did you forget my order?” Gavin’s tone was harsh, displeased that Simon had went against his order and bought him a grilled chicken salad instead of the greasy burger he asked for. Gavin’s voice dropped, his tone harsh. “Do I need to remind you what happened last time?”

Simon felt his fans pick up, Thirium rising to his face. He wished he could control his body, but he lost that feature when he became a deviant. He knew getting Gavin the salad would illicit a response, but he expected it to come tonight, not at his place of work. Gavin’s glare turned cold, more to deepen Simon’s blush than out of anger. Gavin truly didn’t mind that he got a salad instead, but he knew he would need to remind his pretty little android who was in charge. Simon couldn’t help himself today, he loved Gavin’s punishments, and he was purposely looking for any excuse to be dominated by his boyfriend.

_Connor: Are you alright, Simon? I heard how Gavin has been talking to you whenever you come in._

_Simon: Oh god, Connor please tell me you haven’t told anyone._

_Connor: I informed Hank and a few officers. I’m not sure if the other officers feel the same way, but I’m here for you._

_Simon: What do you mean the other officers might not feel the same way?_

_Connor: They just seemed to laugh or they were uncomfortable. Even Hank was that way._

_Simon: Oh rA9, Connor what have you done._

Simon’s face suddenly shifted from flirtation to panic to embarrassment, covering his face with his hands; causing Gavin to lean forward and rest a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?” Gavin whispered, confused at his android’s response. “I think Connor told some officers about us.” Gavin froze, his face blank as he looked around the room; making eye contact with a few officers as he scanned the room. “I’ll just add it to your punishment, then. You should have been more careful around me.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
